Fun At The Lake House
by WannabeTimeGirl
Summary: It's the last two weeks of summer before school starts and Kaiba and Mokuba invites everyone to spend the week up at their huge lake house. While everyone is down at the lake enjoying the sun and water two people are left alone in the lake house.


It's 12 in the afternoon and Atem was just now waking up after being up all night. He was talked into some late night fishing with Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik and Akefia which was extremely boring until the boat he was in with Joey and Tristan tipped over, which was Joey's fault of course. After that the guys and Seto who decided to join them sat around the campfire just talking the night away till about 3am when they are turned in for bed.

He looked over at the empty bed next to him and noticed Yugi was not there but there was a note. He got up, walked over the bed and picked up the note. _Went to the mall with Tea. _His stomach growled after he put the note down, he put on his robe and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Everyone must still be asleep" He said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen threw the quiet lake house. Once he got the kitchen he grabbed two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster. As he was waiting for the toaster to finish cooking his toast he heard someone behind him.

"Morning" said a groggy voice. He turned around to see a very hungover Marik.

"Morning Marik" Atem said loudly.

Marik groaned and grabbed his head. "Uhhh, don't talk so loud."

"Well you shouldn't have drank so much last night" Atem said as the toast popped out of the toaster. Marik just grumbled as he grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite.

"Help yourself" Atem said as Marik walked away. As he sat down at the table he looked out the window and saw all his friends, minus Marik, Tea, Yugi and Ishizu down by the lake having fun. After finishing his toast and coffee He headed upstairs to get his swim suit and join everyone down by the lake. As he was walking to his room he heard a loud noise come from Ishizu's room when he walked by. He quickly opened the door and saw Ishizu kneeling on the floor. "Ishizu what happened?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"I just knocked my alarm clock onto the floor by accident." Ishizu then got up and Atem couldn't help but stare at the scandalously dressed Egyptian goddess. She was clad in only her nightgown, a thin silky, almost see-through little number that barely covered her rear and offered his eyes a generous amount of cleavage. He could hardly keep his eyes off her when he realized she was not wearing anything underneath.

He looked away, not wanting her to notice his starring, that was so obvious to him. "Are you ok." Atem asked as he was fighting the urge from throwing her down on the bed and ravaging her beautiful body. It was like she was begging him silently, subtly.

"I'm ok, just a little clumsy" Ishizu said as she sat down on the bed unintentionally causing her legs to end up open. She looked at Atem who was just staring at her silently. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Before she knew what was going on, he jumped on the bed, straddling the unsuspecting Ishizu and had his tongue down her throat, his hands beginning to roam her sacred body.

Her first reaction was to push him away and scream for him to stop, but her body just couldn't bring itself to listen as he pleasured her more with a single kiss. She relaxed under his hard, brilliantly chiseled body, as his mouth made its way to her neck. *Wait a minute! This is the Pharaoh!* she thought as her eyes snapped open, though she hadn't remembered closing them. *I can't do this with the Pharaoh!. But it feels so good. so right.* She moaned aloud, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. *No! You have to stop this! This isn't right! He's your King! Not your lover!* And, just as she was about to push him off and demand an explanation-

"Ishizu," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear as he brought his head back and looked into her eyes, searching for what she really wanted, not what her body was telling her to do. If he went along with what her body was telling him, then she'd been experiencing a blissful orgasm right now, for through his thin cotton pajama bottoms, he could feel the moist effect he was having on her. "Tell me you want this. Tell your former king what you want" He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt her to be untouchable, a sacred territory that he would never normally be aloud to venture into. He needed her approval of what they were doing, knowing she was doing it on her own will, in order for him to continue. He wasn't going to screw this up with her.

She hesitated a moment, but then bucked her hips, urging him on. "I want you my Pharaoh," she finally whispered, licking her way up his neck to his ear, where she captured his lobe and began sucking hungrily at it.

He only smirked down at her when she was finished assaulting his ear, then dipping down, pulling away the top of her dress to better his access of her breasts. He licked down them, enjoying their luscious taste, before he got to her nipple, where he captured it in his mouth, while kneading the other skillfully. It was hard to believe who he was doing this with. He glanced up at her a moment, validating who she was, before he ventured below her bellybutton.

"Please Atem," she moaned, begging him to continue, as he was hovering between her legs, blowing lightly on her dripping, unclothed entrance. At the mention of his name passing her lips, he drove his tongue into the depths of her, pressing almost fiercely on her clit in the process. He just couldn't help himself, hearing his name from her, her knowing who he was and still wanted him, just sparked something and he had to have her, all of her, right there. He'd never wanted anyone so badly as he wanted her right now, and it further stimulated him to know that he could. He continued his ministrations on her, licking around the area that no one has ever licked. "Oh Atem!" she screamed hoarsely, as he pressed roughly down on her clit, bringing her to her first selfless orgasm. "Oh Atem!" she shuttered, her body trying to control itself under the strain of the overwhelming wave of shear pleasure.

"Ishizu," he said huskily as he brought his lip up to claim hers. "I'm not done with you yet."

She looked up at him with hazy eyes as he stood and ripped away the only thing in there way, his pants.

"This has got to go," he whispered, pulling her nightgown off over her head. "Now come here, you're mine," he almost growled, pulling her by the legs to meet him.

"Wait," she gasped when he was about to thrust inside her. He only looked at her, questioning her with his eyebrows. There was no way that after that she didn't want more, there was no turning back now, they'd already experienced more than "just friends" do, so why stop him? "I have something for you first," she whispered in the sexiest voice that he'd ever heard. She squirmed out from under him, turned him around, then roughly forced him onto the bed. "Its my turn," she purred, descending to her knees, where she positioned herself before his manhood. Which, she concluded, was definitely that of a man, not the boy she had known all her life.

"Ishizu," he moaned as her tongue made contact with the very tip, lightly encircling it. He had to clench the bed sheets to hold himself down, otherwise he'd have her on her back before she knew it. Without hesitating a moment longer, she opened her mouth at wide as she could, and clamped it loosely onto him, causing his hands to drift immediately to her head. Taking this as a sign of his want for more, she tighten her lips around his length and began to bob her head up and down, slipping easily with her saliva. "Ishizu," he moaned again, curling his fingers in her hair and he was about to come to his release. She slid one of her hand up to one of his, grabbing and squeezing it as he spilled himself into her mouth. Quickly she swallowed it all, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. Atem sighed, letting his head flop back.

"I thought you weren't done," Ishizu teased, straddling him and running her hands over his amazingly hairless chest.

"I'm not," he informed her as he put a condom on then he grabbed her hips and gently put her down next to him. a cry of pleasure escaped her as he thrust himself into her without letting her know. "Oh Pharaoh," was all she could manage as he began to quicken his pace, rendering her breasts helpless as they bounced around without restraint. "Atem."

"Ishizu." he growled, speeding up until he finally was overcome with an intense orgasm that ended in his release into her. Her orgasm followed directly after, her body quivering with pleasure.

"Oh Atem," she gasped, allowing her body to relax, his arms encaging her, as if he would never let go.

"I enjoyed that to," Atem said, closing his eyes, a peaceful smile etched in his features.

"Ishizu!" came Marik's voice from outside his door. "You ok in there!? I'm coming in."

"No don't," she said quickly, unwrapping herself from Atem's limbs, put her robe on and walking over to the door. She opened the door a crack to see her worried brother "I'm fine?"

"You sure, It sounded like you were being possessed, not only that you look really sweaty!"

"I'm fine Marik really, nothing to worry about." She looked at Atem who was putting his pants on

"Ok, well all of us are going to meet up with Yugi and Tea at the mall and hang out there for a couple of hours, you want to come!"

"No, I'm just going to stay here, don't feel like going to the mall today." Ishizu said.

"Are you sure your ok?" Marik asked "Maybe I should stay here"

"No Marik, really I'm ok, you go and have fun with your friends."

"Ok, I'll see you later" Marik said and then left.

Ishizu closed the door and turned around to see Atem sitting on her band. "Your shaking" He said to her.

"And your not." Ishizu said as she sat down on the bed. "my brother almost walked in on us laying on the floor naked, how are you so calm"

Atem put his hand on her knee and started rubbing it. "Maybe I should calm you down" Atem said. "We do have the place to ourselves for a couple of hours." Atem leaned in to kiss her and she kissed back, the both of them laying back down onto the bed in each others arms.

* * *

well? what do you think? do you like it or hate it?


End file.
